trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Capella-type Outpost
The Capella-type Outpost is a medium outpost station, built by the PlazWorks subsidiary of Trident Foundries. Description The Capella-type shares many similarities with the smaller modernised Watchtower-type Outpost and also shares many of it's systems with the smaller station. The central core, without the docking ring, forms the smaller Vega-type Outpost. Built as a solid central section with a smaller docking and crew ring around the core, the Capella-type is an ideal border station for frontier forces to replenish their supplies. It has a generously sized cargo bay, and has decent defences including twelve Wasp-class Interceptors in it's two main fighter bays. Exterior The exterior of the Capella-type closely follows the Generation 2 standard; it looks industrial, and is well-armoured with many plates of advanced armour panelling. Pipes and conduits cover various sections of the central core and the docking ring. The station features a 500 000 terawatt defensive shield system and eight TRT Plasma Railgun turrets. The top of the station has almost all of the communications and HoloWave equipment. This then widens out into the docking ring, which also contains the fighter hangars and cargo handling facilities. On the bottom of the docking ring, there are two small Universal Standard Dock ports which are positioned to allow a modern Hyperion- or Equalizer-class to comfortably dock to them. Below this the station narrows considerably again, where the Trident Fusion Type-D2 radial fusion reactor is attached; this reactor is approximately twice as large and powerful as the Type-D4 mounted on the smaller Watchtower-type. Interior The Capella-type has four habitable decks. Deck 1 is the Ops centre, where the Ops crew manage day-to-day operation and battle operation of the station. There is always plenty of information buzzing away on the many screens around the room. The Ops centre is typically manned with twelve personnel but this can be extended to 24 in battle situations. This deck also contains the station commander's private quarters, and the Ready Room, which combines elements of the Watchtower's War Room with a Transporter hub, HoloWave broadcasting and receiving equipment, and auxiliary Ops control. This room is used to coordinate the station's defences, fighter complement and any nearby Trident and allied ships. Deck 2 contains only the Officers' quarters. Typically each Capella-type is manned by six officers, with six vacant quarters; however there are provisions for twelve officers and/or high-level guests. Deck 3 contains access to guest quarters, medical bays, the factory, docking ring, and the primary cargo bay. The guest quarters can accept up to four VIPs per room, with en-suite bathrooms. There are two medical bays; one is general purpose, the other is designed to carry out more complex operations. The station's factories are not as powerful or numerous as those of a dedicated factory base, but they are sufficient to carry out basic repairs to starships or to itself. Deck 4 contains secondary crew quarters, the bar, and the mess hall. The secondary crew quarters are to supplement the station's crew count during wartime, or as temporary accommodation for visiting starship crews. The bars of Capella-type stations are famously well-stocked; unlike the sparse Watchtower-type's bars which receive only sparse shipments. The mess hall is for general use of station and ship crew. The docking ring has sixteen Universal Standard Dock ports for visiting starships to dock to and move to and from the station. The docking ring also contains two small hangar bays with facilities to launch six Wasp-class interceptors each, for a total complement of twelve Wasps. There are also two cargo container handling facilities, which can deal with two Mini Cargo Crates each. History 2317 In August, Jake Lancia finally convinced Plaz to build a larger version of the recovered Watchtower-type Outpost, to supplement the older station in border defence roles. In late October, the outer hull was finally completed, and Lancia began building the interior sections. Plaz contributed his expertise to several sections including the main factory, which is a scaled-up version of the Watchtower's factory. In early November, the station was declared fit for purpose, and several examples of the type have been deployed in the Cake Galaxies. It is unknown whether the deployment will become more widespread. Usage The Capella-type has, in addition to it's primary role as border station, been used in the following roles: * Defence station * HoloWave relay * Planetary starbase Category:Stations Category:Trident Industries